The Disappearance of Spencer Reid
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: Over 25 years ago, Spencer Reid vanished in rural West Virginia. Is he still alive and if he is, why did he leave?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a little over 25 years since anyone had seen or heard from Spencer Reid. Reid had come out to California for the birth of his son Joshua and daughter Christine. He had stayed out in California for about 2 weeks and then went back to Washington D.C. Video cameras showed Lila dropping him off at LAX, him getting off the plane at ReaganInternationalAirport and then showed him getting into a taxi. While in the taxi, Reid called Lila to tell her he had arrived in WashingtonD.C. He said he would call later in the week. He never did.

The taxi driver told investigators he drove 4 hours to West Virginia where he was dropped off a cabin in a rural and remote part of West Virginia. The driver saw him go into the cabin. Another person saw Reid a couple of hours later walking down a dirt road during a violent thunder storm. He was never seen again.

Hotch and the BAU team had spent several days out in the wilderness of West Virginia trying to find Reid. So had many other local, state and federal officers who joined the man hunt. Even the CIA got involved. They found his suitcase which had his clothing. They found his computer in the cabin but he had erased everything on the computer. It was like Reid had disappeared off the face of the earth. Since that time, no one had had any contact with him.

Lila Archer had hired a private investigator to see if Spencer Reid could be found. The FBI had given her all their information. The twins had no memory of their father. Joshua was the splitting image of Reid. Daughter Christine looked like a clone of her mother. The twins were very interested to know what had happened to their father.

So was Lila.

"Tell me about Spencer Reid." Said the reporter.

"Well, I met him when the FBI was investigating the stalker case. When we met, there was a strong physical attraction towards each other. Very strong."

Although it was a long time ago, Lila still remembered the brief encounter they had in the pool which continued on the bathroom floor. They only had had sex one time but it was one of the best sexual encounters that she'd ever had.

It really embarrassed her conservative mid-west family members when she said this in a previous interview after Reid's disappearance. But it was the truth. Her children had recently seen the interview and were also embarrassed.

"You had a one night stand with him that resulted in you becoming pregnant and then giving birth to twins. What was his reaction when you told him you were pregnant?"

"He was very matter of fact. He didn't seem very surprised at all. Quoted that when birth control isn't used, the risk of pregnancy is high. I didn't use birth control because I didn't expect to have sex with him. It just happened. "

Sitting next to Lila were her twins, Joshua and Christine who were now 25 years old.

Gordon Miles had watched the interview of Lila Archer and her children several times. He didn't know what to think. It was the death of his mother that set him over the edge. He was so depressed that he just wanted to disappear and never be found or heard from again. He had also thought of taking his own life but decided against it due to family obligations. If he had to do it all over again, he wasn't sure what path he would have taken.


	2. Chapter 2

After making his escape Gordon Miles had traveled to BiloxiMississippi where he gambled in several casinos and made a lot of money. Enough money to last him a couple of years. Gordon then got on a Greyhound bus and came down to Florida. He traveled around the state until he got to Lake Placid. He liked what he saw and decided to settle there.

Luna Mullins lived in a large old two story home that she'd inherited from her parents which was within walking distance of downtown Lake Placid. She'd moved to Lake Placid after she'd lost her job at a private library which closed. Originally her grandparents had owned the house and she had very fond memories of coming to Florida for vacations with her parents. Her parents liked Lake Placid so much that they retired there and once her grandparents had died, moved into the house. Her father died about five years earlier and her mother died a couple of months earlier the last 3 years she'd basically cared for her ailing mother.

There was a web site that people opened their homes up to people to stay a couple of days. Luna had posted an ad on this web site. She really didn't need the income but needed something to do. Since the Caladium festival was coming up in a couple of days, she knew that she wouldn't have difficulty filling the three spare bedrooms. She hadn't really circulated that much and even though she'd lived in Lake Placid about three years, she really didn't know too much people. Most of the people she knew were friends of her parents.

Most of the people in the town who were in their mid 30's were married with families. She had nothing in common with them. At age 35, she had very few dates and it didn't look like this was going to improve anytime soon. There weren't men in her age group that were single and the ones that were weren't exactly her type.

The last date she had was a couple of weeks earlier and it was a disaster. One of her mom's friends had set her up with a guy who wasn't her type and who felt intimidated by her intelligence (Luna's IQ was close to genius level).

Her only saving grace was Sebring College which was about 20 miles down the road. Most of her friends lived in Sebring and were associated with the college. None of them knew any single men she could date.

She'd already met the two couples who were occupying two of the bedrooms. Gordon Miles would be coming in later. She was very surprised when she saw him come up to the door with a duffle bag and a brief case. She was also surprised that he came in a taxi from OrlandoInternationalAirport which was 80 miles away.

She greeted him with a handshake. They talked briefly and he went upstairs to settle in. It was about 4:30 p.m. About an hour later, he told her he was going to dinner and she watched as he walked to the Lake Placid Café which was two blocks away.

Luna couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Gordon Miles. But she had to remind herself that in a couple of days he would be gone and she probably would never see him again.

Several months later Gordon Miles was still at the house. He was looking at property to buy in Lake Placid. When he first came, he used a taxi but now Luna was driving him around. He had a driver's license but didn't like driving. The two had also had dinner.

And while they were having dinner, Gordon mentioned that he had a strong physical attraction to her and hoped she felt the same about him. She felt a strong attraction to him, but neither one of them had acted on their feelings.

This particular weekend, no one was staying at the B&B. After dinner, they watched a movie and then went off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna Miles was sitting with her husband Gordon watching the news magazine show that they usually watched on Thursday night. They had been married for nearly 23 years and would be celebrating their anniversary the next day. It had been a good marriage and Luna was glad that she'd found Gordon. When they got married, Gordon was 27 years old and Luna was 35 years old. She'd wished she'd found him when she was younger. It wasn't until she met Gordon that she was able to enjoy having sex. Prior to that, sex was something she did but she had no real enjoyment of it.

Because Luna was getting up there in age child bearing wise, they decided to start a family immediately. Luna was delighted that she'd gotten pregnant right away. She gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. The boy was named David and the girl was named Hannah. She gotten her tubes tied but they had grown back together. She had a surprise pregnancy when she was 43 years old and gave birth to a son whose name was Noah.

Gordon noticed that his wife was watching the TV intently. The TV reporter was in West Virginia in front of the cabin where Spencer Reid was last seen. Standing there was Lila Archer-Morris.

"You know, we've looked for him. My children have. Even my husband has but we've never found a trace of him."

"What do you think happened to him Lila?"

"I wish I knew. I really wish I knew. I have no evidence that he's dead but again I have no evidence of him being alive either. No one has heard from him in 25 years."

The reporter looked at the TV set.

"After Spencer Reid disappeared, this area was searched from top to bottom. Another strange thing happened. It was almost like Spencer Reid had wiped out parts of his history. Fingerprints of his which were on file disappeared as did his medical records."

Gordon had no reaction to the news story. He was unusually silent. Usually he would be putting his two cents in which was annoying but he was very quiet. Luna noticed this right away but didn't say anything.

"Well, Gordon what do you think happened?"

"Maybe Spencer Reid wanted to disappear. Maybe he just wanted to disappear. Sometimes people don't want to be found."

"True but I'm wondering if someone kidnapped him or perhaps a foreign government has him."

Gordon just rolled his eyes. He just shook his head.

"Luna, Spencer Reid left because he was depressed. His mother had died and there were some other things going on in his life."

"But he had two children. You don't abandoned you're children."

"Well, he probably was following the pattern of his father who had abandoned him."

Gordon got up and walked out of the room and went down the hallway and closed the door.

Williams Reid was interviewed next. He confirmed what Gordon had said. Luna sat there looking puzzled. How did her husband know about this?

For years Luna felt her husband was hiding something from her but what? He had no family and no ties to anyone it seemed. She still thought it was odd that he arrived only with a briefcase and a small duffle bag which would normally be used for a short weekend. These were his only possession. For several weeks, he'd borrowed her computer before getting his own. Over the years he'd given her bits and pieces of his life. Maybe it was time for her to look into this.

Another thing that was interesting to her was the children that actress Lila Archer-Morris son looked a lot like her husband. In fact if you put their sons together, they would look like siblings. Could he be related to this Spencer Reid?

After the show, Luna went to bed. She noticed that Gordon was up and he was watching the interview again. The next morning he watched it twice. Something was up but what it was, Luna didn't know. The Caladium Festival was starting today. After the festival was over, Luna was going to look into this.


	4. Chapter 4

The Caladium festival was in full swing. The downtown area had an arts and crafts show. One of the highlights of the festival was a tour of the Caladium fields along with homes which had Caladium flowers. A stop at a nursery which sold Caladium flowers was also included. The last stop on the tour was at the home of Luna and Gordon Miles who had the best Caladium flowers.

Gordon Miles had invented a way to make the flowers look more brilliant colors without using any chemicals. For about 5 years, he would tinker with the flowers in their back yard. He also invented new colors combination blues with pinks, yellows, oranges and purples. This had made the family very wealthy even though they lived in a rather modest home.

After Luna's twins were born, they had sold the B&B and had moved to another part of town which was a couple of miles from the downtown. Many people who lived in this area grew Caladium flowers.

When Gordon saw the tour bus he came outside and talked to the group about the flowers. People took pictures. While Gordon was at home, Luna was in downtown Lake Placid had a booth of arts and crafts she'd made. She had talked briefly with retired Police Chief Mark Smith who did private investigating on the side. He agreed to take her case.

Luna didn't sleep well as she felt guilty about doing this but she had to know. She just had to. She'd had these questions ever since she'd met Gordon.

It took Mark Smith about two weeks to complete the investigation. What he found out surprised him.


	5. Chapter 5

Retired Police Chief Smith had a picture of Gordon Miles and he looked nothing like Luna's husband. Luna was shocked. The picture of Gordon Miles showed a surfer type want to be dude with blond hair and green eyes. Gordon Miles had no home address and lived outside on the beach or would sleep at a homeless shelter. He often would try to steal surf boards and was arrested several times for theft of surf boards as a juvenile.

Police Chief Smith and Luna were sitting in the Lake Placid Library in the break room. Luna worked Part-time at the library. It was closing time and no one was around.

"I've never seen this guy. Have no idea who he is."

'No one has seen this guy for a long time. I was hard pressed to find anyone who knew this guy. He is Gordon Miles. I don't know who you're husband is, except that he isn't Gordon Miles. Gordon Miles got arrested back in 2006 for theft of a surf board surfing while drunk. His fingerprints don't match you're husband's fingerprints. You're husband fingerprints don't match anyone's fingerprints. I ran them through all the data bases. You're husband to my knowledge isn't a wanted criminal."

However, everything that her husband had told her about his life matched up to Gordon Miles. Gordon Miles had been born in Los Angeles but his parents had left him at the hospital. He was then put into foster care where he stayed until he was 18 years old. He graduated from Santa MonicaHigh School but no one really remembers him. He worked at McDonalds and then worked at a variety of different places. The last place he worked was a Surf Shop. He worked there for about two months and then never came back to work. The owner who was concerned about him filed a missing person's report but there was no follow-up.

"My husband must have known this guy but I don't know where the connection is."

Luna hesitated telling the Police Chief that she thought her husband might be Spencer Reid. Police Chief Smith could tell that Luna hadn't told him the whole story. This concerned him.

"Luna, if there is something else, you need to tell me. Otherwise we aren't going to find out what the truth is."

"I think my husband might be Spencer Reid, the FBI agent whose been missing for 25 years. I noticed that Lila Archer's son looks exactly like my son."

A couple of minutes after that, Police Chief Smith made a call to the FBI Director Derek Morgan who happened to be in attending a conference. . Luna left the library but she didn't want to go straight home. She called Gordon and told him that since she was out, she would be going grocery shopping. Their older children had gone back to college right after the Caladium festival and their son was at a summer camp.

Gordon Miles got the shock of his life when he opened the door and saw Derek Morgan standing there.


	6. Chapter 6

"Derek, it good to see you." Said Gordon Miles without thinking.

"Are you Spencer Reid." Asked Derek.

Gordon Miles nodded and the two went into the house to have a long talk.

Derek Morgan took a good look at Reid who was now in his mid 50's. The facial features became familiar. Spencer Reid had aged rather well.

"Why do you do this Reid? Tell me why? Everyone was so concerned about you're well-being. We searched days for you in the woods of West Virginia?"

Reid could tell that Derek was angry with him. He imagined that Lula and his children would be angry with him as well.

"My mom died and I went off the deep end. I thought about killing myself. I had to leave and find myself." Said Gordon Miles.

"Well, you did a good job of making yourself disappear. We got a tip from someone that you might be living in Lake Placid. At first I wasn't so sure but thought I would look into it. "

"That's what I figured. "Said Reid.

There were no criminal charges or complaints that anyone co

Luna couldn't stand it any longer and finally went home. She acted surprised when she was told the news. She was taken to another room in the house and told Morgan how she met her husband.

He arrived here by taxi and had only a computer and a small duffle bag. This seemed very odd to me but again it wasn't really any of my business. He was supposed to stay here for three days but he never left. To make it brief, we fell in love, got married, and had a couple of kids, end of story."

Morgan knew that Luna was playing dumb like she didn't know or didn't suspect anything. He had found out from the police chief that she had requested that he looked into her husband's background. It was the police chief that had called in the tip. Luna couldn't bring herself to do so. No doubt she was trying to protect him.

He also knew that Gordon Miles kept taps on Lula and his two children. The two children were eager to talk to him as was his father but Lula was angry with him. She didn't really want to talk to him but didn't say that she never wanted to talk to him.

The criminal or civil charges could be filed against Spencer Reid, AKA: Gordon Miles as he was an adult and had free will.

This is the end of this story. The next story will be about Lula and what happen over those years.


	7. Chapter 7

One week, went by, then two, then a month, then several months. No sign of Spencer Reid anywhere. For some reason, Lula knew that he wasn't dead. He was running away from something that he couldn't run from but he didn't seem to know this. After about a year Lula believed that she probably would never see him again and decided it was time to move on with her life. It had been difficult. She was 25 years old with twins. Most people her age in Hollywood didn't have children. Those actors who were in her age group weren't interested in her children nor were they interested in a package deal that included her children. The men who went out with here were more interested in sleeping with her and then bragging about the fact that they slept with her.

Several months later Lula was in a café sipping some coffee. She noticed a man sitting in the corner that looked like Spencer Reid tying away on the computer. She went up to him to get a closer look. She realized he wasn't Reid even though he looked like him.

She also didn't know that this man had been eyeing her but was afraid to approach her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I thought you were someone else."

"Spencer Reid, I'm not." Said the man.

The man was in his early 30's and had dark brown hair and green eyes. He looked so much like Spencer, it wasn't really funny. Lula wasn't surprised that the man knew about Spencer Reid. Everyone knew about his disappearance which had been on the news for months. People seemed intrigued by the story and everyone had their own opinion as to what happened to him.

Lula said goodbye to him and left.

The next day she saw the man again and decided to chat with him. The man introduced himself as Mark Morris.

"Well, let me ask you what do you think happened to Spencer Reid?"

"I think he's still alive but I think he's trying to find himself. He disappeared shortly after his mother died." Said Lula.

"I don't know the man but where do you think he might have gone?"

"I don't really know. I really didn't know him that well. He kept to himself and wasn't really a sociable person. "

It was embarrassing to Lula that she really didn't know Spencer Reid very well especially since he was the father of their twins. She had been questioned by the FBI twice after Spencer Reid's disappearance.

"He probably went somewhere that no one would think he would go. He's probably not in Las Vegas, that's for sure. They looked for him in Las Vegas, didn't find it. They even camped out where his mother is buried to see if he would show up but he never did."

"Well, maybe he went to Biloxi or some other place where they gamble. "

Lula thought about it for a moment.

"They went there but he wasn't there. They kept a lookout for him for months, but he didn't show up there."

When he had arrived at the remote cabin in West Virginia, it was pouring rain. Thunder and lighting. Spencer was beginning to feel panic. He needed to leave. As quickly as he could, he dumped his computer and then left the cabin. It was very late at night and the storm was vicious. He had been struck by lightening and later woke up several hours later in a daze but he was okay. It was morning and the sun was shining brightly. He walked several miles to the Amtrak Station where he got on a train unnoticed. The train was headed towards Atlanta. He got off in Atlanta and then took a Greyhound bus to Biloxi.


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer Reid had let his hair grow very long. He had discovered a formula for quick hair growth. He had dyed his hair jet black. He also had changed the color of his eyes. He looked in the mirror. He didn't look anything like himself.

Several weeks later Clarence Wilson was living in Biloxi in the apartment of Savannah Gold who was a dancer at one of the casinos. He and Savannah were in bed and he wasn't making any moves on her. She was getting very frustrated because not much was happening and nothing had happened over the course of the two weeks that he'd lived with her. She had been told this by two other women that he'd briefly lived with and they had kicked him out after he told them he wasn't physically attracted to them. He didn't seem very upset about it when they asked him to leave. Packed up and left.

Lula Archer was on the TV talking about Spencer Reid, an FBI agent who had disappeared weeks earlier. After talking about him at length, the subject changed to Lula's latest movie. A clip of the movie was shown. Lula was dressed in a two piece bikini which had leopard's skin print.

It just so happened that Savannah had a teddy which had a leopard skin print and Clarence Wilson asked her to put it on for him. She went into the bathroom and came out in the teddy. Clarence could barely contain himself.

Savannah Gold was in heaven. She laughed to herself when she thought about what a couple of her friends had said about Clarence Wilson. She didn't think he was gay. It was more likely as he had told her that he wasn't attracted to them physically which was fine with her. It had been quite a while since she'd had a man in her life.

Most of the dancers at the casino were in their early to mid 20's. Savannah Gold was 35 years old. She was attractive but It was only because of her brother who owned part of the hotel that she was still employed as a dancer at the Wilcox Casino even though she didn't dance anymore and hadn't for a least 5 years.. She was more like a hostess and the person who spoke about the dances the dancers were doing.

It was about five minutes before the show began and the women in the dressing room were talking.

"Oh come on Savannah, Clarence Wilson is great in bed." Laughed one of her friends.

"Yes, he is. It was hard for you to believe but take my word for it, he's a good lover."

"Please, Savannah." said another friend.

"Okay, then don't believe me. "Said Savannah.

Savannah was grinning ear to ear when she came out on stage. Sitting in the back was Clarence Wilson at a table talking with her brother. Her brother was somewhat protective of her and wanted to meet him.

"You know Savannah, I checked into Clarence Wilson…..

"You really didn't have to do that Douglas, I mean really…

It was the next day and Savannah was having coffee with her brother in the hotel.

"He doesn't have a criminal record which is good. However, he seems to have come out of nowhere. I can find any record of him living in Colorado. I really can't find any record of him period. I would be very careful Savannah."

Several months had passed. Right before Clarence Wilson had come into town; the FBI had been looking for Spencer Reid and had given Douglas Gold a picture of him. Clarence Wilson didn't look anything like him nor was Spencer Reid a piano player but then again…..

Clarence Wilson had accepted a job at the hotel playing the piano He played classical music, ragtime and contemporary music before and after the show. He had mastered classical music in two days and the rest in one day. He was self-taught but no one knew this.

By having Clarence Wilson employed by the hotel, Douglas Gold kept an eye on him and had others keep an eye on him. In the last several months that he'd been in Biloxi, everything had been fine. He'd been good to his sister by all accounts and hadn't gotten into any trouble which was good.

A couple of days before Christmas, some FBI agents had shown up in Biloxi just to check again and see if Spencer Reid had been around. Clarence almost died when he saw them coming in to watch the show. Thankfully he didn't know them and they didn't recognize him. No one else knew that they were FBI agent but he knew it. He managed to remain calm.

After the show a FBI agent talked with him and showed him a picture of Spencer Reid.

"Have you ever seen this man?"

"No, I haven't. "

"We have gotten a tip that he might be here or is coming here. If you see him, please give us a call."

Later, Clarence was back at the apartment with his girlfriend.

"You know, this is the third time that the feds had come around looking for this guy. He probably knows that they are looking for him, even if he's alive."

"The last place he would be would be Biloxi. I mean the guy is a genius. He wouldn't be that stupid." said Clarence.

It was all Clarence Wilson could do not to panic at this point. He knew he was going to have to leave but he had to wait until they had left to leave. He kept his fingers crossed that someone wouldn't recognize him. The team that they had sent was rookies.

"You seem like you're 10,000 miles away. What's wrong? You seemed distracted?"

"I'm just tired, that's all.

Savannah was disappointed when Clarence didn't kiss her goodnight as he normally did. The next morning he was very distant to her.

"Well, this Clarence Wilson character isn't you're Spencer Reid, is he?" asked Douglas Gold to the FBI agent sitting next to him.

"No, he's not and I'm sorry to have bothered you about it."

They shook hands and the FBI agent left. Clarence Wilson had tapped the office of Douglas Gold. He knew that he wasn't the tipster but knew someone who worked at the hotel was. He figured it might have been one of the two women that he rejected.

Three weeks later

Clarence Wilson made a candlelight dinner for Savannah. She had the night off. They decided to stay at the hotel. He wanted to make sure it was a romantic evening that she'd never forget as he was leaving in less than 24 hours. Savannah was in heaven that night.

The couple went home that morning. After the show Clarence told Savannah that he wasn't feeling well and was going home. It was about 10:30 p.m. He took a taxi to their apartment. He had carefully hidden his suitcase. Savannah hadn't noticed that all his clothing was gone. All he had was some clothing and a computer. He took the taxi back to the bus station which was down the road from the hotel.

The bus came in at midnight and as the bus pulled out of the station, he saw Savannah getting into her car to go home. She was going to be very surprised when she saw that he was gone. He bid farewell to Biloxi.

The bus rolled into Memphis. FBI agents were waiting but Clarence Wilson was nowhere to be found. By the time the FBI figured out where he'd gotten off, he was long gone.


	9. Chapter 9

There is a Port St. Joe and Franklin County in Florida but to my knowledge what I've written about has not occurred and none of these characters exist.

Several hours later another bus pulled into the station at Panama City, Florida. Benjamin Franklin took a taxi to a place called Port St. Joe Florida where he was staying at a motel. He had cut off his hair and was now bald. He also had 2 ear rings in both ears.

Port St. Joe Florida was a small town on the Western Coast of Florida. It was called the ForgottenCoast. Many people who lived in the area liked it that way. They didn't like crowds. Benjamin Franklin had looked for a place which was small quiet and where there weren't a lot of people. Benjamin Franklin had found a house to rent. Because he'd given the renter one years rent, they didn't bother to do a background check on him.

He spent a lot of his time at the St. JosephPeninsulaState Park. He would take a taxi into the entrance of the park and then walk back home. He lived down the street from the supermarket and often would walk to the store. Sometimes he would go to the St. Joe Beach Bar & Grill and have lunch and then sit for hours looking out on the bay.

Several months later

Wilma Jones had lived in Port St. Joe most of her life. She had an older brother who had been killed in World War II. She had been widowed for over 30 years and had no living children. Two of her sons had been killed in Vietnam when they were very young. Her deceased husband had a much older brother who had left for California decades ago but she had no contact with him. She had several distant relatives that lived in FranklinCounty.

Friends of Wilma's who were members of the St. Joe A&E Church voiced their concerns to Sheriff Carter Franklin after Benjamin Franklin came with Wilma to a church picnic. Wilma had told them that Benjamin Franklin was a distant relative of hers from Louisiana on the Franklin side of the family. Family members knew that Wilma had no distant relatives that lived in Louisiana. The Sheriff also knew that no Franklins in his family who were from Louisiana. Jerome Miller who was an Investigator for the Franklin County Sheriff's Office saw Benjamin throw a cup into the trash at the picnic. He got the cup and gave it to his boss.

This Benjamin Franklin lived next door to Wilma and had driven her to the doctor's office, and had done errands for her as these were becoming increasingly difficult for her. He also cooked for her and cleaned her home.

Ninety year old Wilma Franklin-Jones had a white father and an African-American mother. Her father was Joseph Franklin who was one of the founders of the county. The county was also named after his father James Franklin.

Wilma Jones had gone to FloridaA&MUniversity and had gotten a degree in education. She had been a school teacher for many years. About 25 years ago, she'd retired.

In 1975 her father died. He never married and had no other children. Wilma was given some property that he had near the downtown area. The current Sheriff was her third cousin.

Sheriff Franklin pulled Benjamin over one day when he was running errands for Wilma.

He checked his Driver's License which was valid. He then let him go as he had nothing on him. Nothing came up on the cup and there was no unusual bank activity in Wilma's back account. He told Investigator Miller this in his office.

"There's nothing really that I can do about this unless there is a crime committed and I don't see any crime being committed."

"Well, I'm going to keep an eye on him. I think we both should keep an eye on him. I know Aunt Wilma was furious with me when I asked her about this guy, but I don't care. I'm concerned about her well-being."

The Sheriff agreed with him.

A couple of months later Wilma died at the hospital. Benjamin had shown up at the funeral but had been very low keyed. He sat in the back of the church and didn't say anything. He was also low key at the cemetery. He came over to Wilma's home after the funeral but didn't stay long.

Concerned that Benjamin might try to take Wilma's car or money, Investigator Miller kept close taps on him. When the will was read a couple of days later, Benjamin Franklin left town. He wrote a note to his landlord indicating that he wasn't renewing the lease and was leaving town. He gave the landlord $500 in cash. The landlord kept the money and said nothing about it.

Even though Benjamin Franklin had taken nothing from Wilma Jones, Investigator Miller and Sheriff Franklin knew that this guy was hiding something. He didn't have a criminal record, wasn't wanted anywhere. On a rare occasion, you might have tourist who came to Port St. Joe liked it and decided to move there. But not very often. Why he had chosen Port St. Joe was a mystery.

When Sheriff Franklin saw the news clip on Spencer Reid, he recognized him right away and called the FBI. After he had left, the Sheriff never expected to see him again. He was later interviewed by Derek Morgan.


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer Reid had taken on three identities while running away. He was a master of disguise and had fooled a lot of people. But you can't fool everyone all of the time. Derek Morgan, Aaron Hatcher questioned Reid while and Lula Archer and her husband Mark Morris listened from another room. They could see him.

"Well, you were right when you said he didn't leave Biloxi right away. "Said Lula.

It was now Lula turn to talk with Spencer Reid, AKAS: Clarence Thomas, Benjamin Franklin, and Gordon Miles.

Their children had spoken to him and had more or less forgiven them. His father Williams who was very elderly and in declining health had spoke to him briefly. He was glad that he saw him before he died.

Lula had for the most part forgiven him but she was angry with him.

"I want to know why you did this to me and our children, Spencer. Why?"

"I really have no excuses for what I did."

"That's right you don't."

"Well, Lula you earned a good salary. I knew that you would provide for them."

Lula pounded her fist on the table. She was steaming mad at this point.

"You are their father. You are supposed to provide for them. You agreed to provide for them. You acknowledged them as you're children."

Spencer Reid had to agree with her on that point.

"I really have no excuse."

"I can't tell you how many man hours were spent looking for you. I and my husband even hired a private investigator to see if we could find you. No trace of you. I must admit you were good at hiding out. Very good except someone suspected that you were running from the law and reported it to police."

"Who would that be Lula?"

"Well, let's just say it wasn't me. To be honest with you, I don't know."

Several weeks later Reid was interviewed for a news program which originally aired his disappearance. It was 2 hours. The first hour was about the disappearance and the two hour was about how he was found. He never found out that his wife had tipped police off about her whereabouts. His wife forgave him.

Within six months, it was like this had never happened.

The End...


End file.
